The End Justifies The Means
by talinsquall
Summary: Goes between "What You Cherish Most" and "Family Is Everything." Complete. Riku did it all for Sora. Main Riku/Sora. Sephiroth/Leon. Zack/Cloud. Tidus/Selphie Yaoi, OOC, AU, Mpreg, Non-con Sex Change,Character Deaths, Cursing, Het. Ch. revised 2/17/09
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Falls between "What You Cherish Most" and "Family is Everything." I was just going to leave the Riku/Sora couple alone as the drabble in the first story. This just came to me in my rare slumber. Zack from FF7. Oh! Riku and Sora are 18 now. Only adult loving in my fan fiction world. **Also, I don't hate Kairi. In fact, I like her a lot. The character bashing is purely from RIKU's POV. Boy has no mercy. **Originally published 11/08/08. Revised 2/17/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Riku did it all for Sora. With Zack's help, Sora will someday understand.

Pairings: Riku/Sora, Some Cloud/Zack , Mentions of Sephiroth/Leon(Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, Non-Con, Cursing, Darkness-induced Semi Sex Change, KH2 dialogue (All owned by Disney/Square-Enix), Kairi-bashing, Character Death, Confused Puppy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**The End Justifies The Means**

XXX

_I'm no one---just a castaway from the Darkness._

_Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here..._

_I looked for you! _

_I looked everywhere for you! _

_I didn't want you to find me. _

_You're still Riku, no matter what!_

_To tell you the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you. _

_I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart_.

_We'll go together. _

_Yeah. _

XXX

Riku sulked from his perch on his favorite Paopu tree located on Destiny Islands.

Together.

Yeah. Riku's seemingly life-long dream of togetherness with Sora lasted for about a week. It was then dashed, as always, by Kairi.

It wasn't fair. Riku was the one who slogged through the Darkness, striving not to go mad. It was Riku who fought Sora's Nobody, Roxas, and captured him so that Sora's memories could be retrieved, and he could be awakened after a year-long sleep.

All Kairi did was forget about Sora and then pick him back up like a neglected puppy after she conveniently "remembered" him.

Riku felt so depressed and betrayed. He showed his love to Sora, time and time again, and Kairi would always reap the rewards. He even cornered Sora in the Secret Cave when they returned and kissed him deeply, proclaiming that he would always love him and nobody else.

Riku shook his head in dismay at the memory.

Sora had received the affection with that idiotic, beaming smile of his, as if it was his due, and informed Riku that he would always love him too… As his bestest friend.

Sora then stated, to a silently devastated Riku, that Kairi had FINALLY agreed to go steady with him. He even spoke of them getting married as soon as he could get a good job and save up enough money to support her.

Gods forbid, she should have to actually work for anything.

Riku snorted. Only Sora could be so oblivious to the sexual machinations surrounding him.

Kairi knew exactly how Riku felt about Sora from the first. True, she was the one who helped Sora see Riku's true form under the fake Ansem's Darkness-induced guise.

Riku now believed she did that just to see how deep Sora's true feelings for Riku actually were.

Sora, with his head lowered, crying in relief, completely missed the look of fury in Kairi's face when she beheld what true love actually looked like.

Riku smiled meanly, gazing at the azure ocean before him. Kairi would never get that sort of reaction from Sora, no matter what she tried. Riku would swear that fact on his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn.

Hmmm. Perhaps it was time for him to put his secretly non-dormant Darkness powers to use.

Riku had faked, that he had lost his Darkness-fueled powers, to Sora and the other Warriors of the Light back on the Altar of Naught, but he would never truly give up that power. It was even strengthened now by Sora's betrayal and Riku's hatred of Kairi.

Riku tilted his head in rumination. He just had to figure out how to accomplish the deed without his love finding out.

As if the Darkness had heard his hatred-filled call, a cloaked Gummi ship landed behind Riku. Inside, the ship contained the answer to Riku's prayers.

XXX

"I dunno, Seph. Kid looks pretty depressed. I don't think he'll go for it."

"Calm, Zackary. Remember the plan and stay by Strife's side. Even here, your safety is paramount."

"Aw shucks, Seph. Ain't nuthin gonna happen to this country boy now that I'm with you guys."

"Strife?"

"Come on, Zack. Just let Sephiroth talk to Riku. You just got back. Let me hold you more."

"Spiky. Ya held me all the way here and I didn't disappear. I'm not gonna disappear now."

"Fair?"

"Okay, Seph. Me and Chocobo-head will be over here cuddling. You do your stuff."

Riku, after overhearing this odd conversation, finally turned around to a somewhat odd sight.

An almost seven-foot-tall man, who could be mistaken for his own brother, gazed at him with strange feline eyes, while holding the longest sword he had ever seen.

Behind his ramrod straight figure, rolling around on the sand, was another tall, extremely pretty blue-eyed man, with the oddest black hair, currently being mauled by a petite man, who resembled nothing less but a golden chocobo made human.

Riku's attention was again riveted to the silver-haired man when he cleared his throat. "Entertaining puppy, isn't he? It was to save him from the Darkness that my life-long enemy and I have united under our sole cause."

Riku couldn't help but be intrigued. "What cause would that be?"

Sephiroth inwardly smiled, as he saw Riku, unconsciously, reveal to his searching gaze his still developing Darkness powers. "We plan to overthrow the Light and crush it for good."

Riku frowned and Way to the Dawn automatically materialized in his hand. He sensed the other two behind Sephiroth immediately pause and then crouch to attack at Sephiroth's behest. "If you've come to harm the Keyblader, you'll have to go through me and I won't make it easy. I don't care how many you are."

Sephiroth held his hand up to still both parties.

Sephiroth waved his free hand in front of him to reassure the tensed teenager. He then lowered his hand, palm down, so Zack and Cloud would be at ease. "Riku. I'm afraid you misunderstand my intentions. The Darkness has heard of your plight and has sent me, as her chosen leader, to request that you join your considerable powers with ours, so Sora can finally be truly yours."

Sephiroth placed his hand to his chest in a show of sincerity. "As the Keyblader and Champion of the Light, Sora would always be at ends with you. But with the Light's speedy defeat, his Light-powered abilities would be weakened or even expunged. He will be all alone and defenseless. Sora will need you then to always be there for his safety and protection."

Riku stood upright on his perch, so he would have the higher ground. "What if I don't accept?"

Sephiroth shrugged as if it mattered little to him whether Riku said yes or no to his offer. "Light shall still fall, but Sora will have no one to protect him. In the end. he will die. Whether you join us or not, Darkness shall prevail. I have sworn my best friend Zackary's life on this and it will come to be."

Riku lowered his Keyblade hearing this new information. "He's your best friend?"

Sephiroth's stern countenance broke for a moment into a rare, happy smile and he motioned to the tall, black-haired man behind him, who had a constantly confused look on his face. "Yes, Riku. Zackary is my best friend. He was lost in the Darkness, like you once were. But unlike you, he had no means of escape. With Cloud's and my allegiance to the Darkness, he was returned to us safe and alive."

"Cloud?"

"Yes. The other man behind me. He is Zack's mate and will be the father of his future children."

Riku sat back down on the tree trunk with a bewildered frown. He stared at the beaming General before him, wondering if he really came off as gullible as Sora. "Umm. Sir? Don't know if it's the same way from the planet that you came from. But men can't have babies here. I've also been to most of the other Worlds and traveled extensively through the Darkness. I've never seen a pregnant man."

Sephiroth shook his head and chuckled. "You are not mistaken. It is a gift the Darkness has decided to bestow on those warriors strong and worthy enough to bear the future of the Darkness's forces. If you decide to join us, Sora shall be blessed the same way as Zackary."

Way to the Dawn disappeared from Riku's limp hold and he folded his arms across his chest. "So you're saying Sora would be like a girl and have babies."

Sephiroth nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Riku. If you join us; Light will fall, Darkness will win, and you will be the father of Sora's children."

Riku wanted nothing more than to disbelieve this tall tale and start fighting. There was just something about the three of them.

Riku sent out an inquisitive wave of Darkness to judge Sephiroth's power threshold. He almost fell off the tree when Sephiroth, with a smirk, nudged him back. This man wasn't lying, or if he was, Riku wasn't going to call him on it.

Riku jumped off the tree and looked up into Sephiroth's amused feline eyes. "If I join you, Sora will be safe and under my protection?"

Sephiroth sensing victory, lowered his eyelids in a sleepy sort of way, and nodded. "Yes, Riku. Sora will be safe and he will be yours for as long as you both shall live."

Riku looked down to Sephiroth's boots, seeming to judge the pros and cons of the deal, and then gave a firm nod to himself. He looked back into Sephiroth's eyes and held his hand out to him to seal the deal. "Okay, Mr. Sephiroth. Ya got yourself another soldier."

Sephiroth shook Riku's hand and then turned around to Zack and Cloud. "Strife, why don't you play Chase the Puppy for awhile. Riku and I have much to discuss before we can commence the campaign. Zackary would be bored and he needs his exercise."

The one called Zackary jumped back in alarm, and without even looking to see where he was going, ran for his life. He was followed closely by a grasping, growling Cloud.

Riku gave no indication, but he wasn't focused at this moment on Sora, or the upcoming war. He was focused, instead on Kairi, and her imminent demise.

Riku would rid Sora's world of her permanently and he now had the perfect means of doing it.

With the coming invasion, Sora wouldn't blame or condemn him. Riku would just blame the Heartless for her death.

Riku gazed out again to the ocean. His mind now completely comforted. Poor Sora would have no one to turn to but him. It was everything he could ever wish for. They would even have children too.

Yep. Riku always knew that serving the Darkness would come through for him in the end.

XXX

Riku made Sora promise to stay in the room, but he was so bored. He didn't know why he had to stay cooped up, away from Sephiroth. He couldn't even make his Keyblade materialize anymore. Goodness knows, he tried. It just seemed that the more time he spent around Riku, the less access he had to his Light-induced powers. He didn't think he could even do spells anymore.

Sora sighed and flopped backwards on the big bed.

Sora couldn't understand where he went wrong. He had been on the good side.

The good side always won. Right?

Sora would fight his hardest and he would always defeat the Darkness with the power of the Light. It was his Gods-given job. He was the Keyblader; at least he was the Keyblader. Keyblader wasn't any good without a Keyblade.

Sora huffed in annoyance. He didn't even know where Kairi was now.

Destiny Islands had been overrun by the Heartless again, like it had been before. But this time, it had General Sephiroth to direct the Darkness-powered army.

Sora was lucky to escape with Kairi. He had been hit by 'Sin Harvest,' and it was only through Aerith's healing intervention that he lived to make it to Radiant Garden. It was only a matter of time, though, before the rest of the Worlds fell to the Darkness.

Radiant Garden had been the last stronghold of the Light to fall.

The Final Battle of Radiant Garden turned out not to really be a battle at all.

The Light had been quickly defeated when it's leader, Leon, formerly Squall Leonhart, had been beaten and captured by his old friend Cloud and delivered to the hands of Sephiroth.

Sora wasn't allowed to see Leon, but he had ventured out once at night, just to look around. He quickly ran back to the room he shared with Riku, in fright, and locked the door when he heard Leon screaming Sephiroth's name, begging him to stop whatever he was doing.

Leon had sounded like he had been in excruciating pain.

Sephiroth.

Sora shuddered and hugged himself for comfort.

If Riku hadn't shielded Sora's almost dead body with his own during the Battle, Sephiroth would have killed him without an ounce of regret.

Riku had shouted at Sephiroth, calling him a back-stabbing liar.

Sephiroth stated that he was only making sure Sora would behave, and if Riku kept him in line, it would all come to be as he promised.

Sora wasn't sure what Riku had been promised by Sephiroth, but he was sure now that it would bring nothing but pain and hardship to himself.

XXX

Sora had been greatly saddened by Riku's betrayal of the Light for the Darkness.

Sora had felt Riku had come so far. He thought their relationship as best friends had been going along swimmingly. He had even planned on asking Riku to be his best man when he finally married Kairi.

Now Riku was a slave to the Darkness again and Kairi was missing.

Sora asked Riku everyday, when he returned from his Sephiroth-ordered duties, where Kairi was and if he could see her.

Riku would always shrug, never looking Sora in the eye, and report that he had no idea what happened to Kairi after the Battle.

One night, out of pure frustration and deep desperation, Sora had threatened to kill himself.

Riku never raised a hand to stop Sora. He just stood there, utter desolation telegraphed throughout his whole body, and began to cry.

Sora had never seen Riku cry, not even when he had been at his lowest due to his possession by the fake Ansem. He instantly ran to Riku and held him tightly, apologizing and kissing his tears away. He swore that he would never leave Riku alone to the Darkness.

Riku happily returned Sora's affections and it quickly turned into their first time having sex together.

Sora had wanted his first time to be with Kairi, but it meant so much to Riku and he was suffering so much.

If Riku wanted him so badly, Sora thought it was the least he could do for his best friend. He just didn't know it would hurt so badly.

Riku swore that it would hurt less the more they did it. This was proven true later, especially when he found that place inside Sora that made him see stars.

It just seemed to Sora now that it was all that they ever did together anymore.

Riku wouldn't talk to him about the conditions of the Worlds. He said it would only upset him.

Well, it upset him more now just sitting and waiting all day for Riku to come back.

XXX

Riku returned looking more somber than usual.

Sora hastily got up off the bed and ran to him, giving him a tight hug and kiss hello. "Riku? What's wrong?"

Riku led Sora to the bed and faced him as they both sat down. "We found a witness today who saw what happened to Kairi."

Sora, always thinking positive, began butt-jumping on the bed, with a gleeful smile on his face. "Did they find her, Riku? Oh! They must have found her! I can't wait to see her!"

Riku stilled Sora by putting his hands on Sora's shoulders and holding him down to get his attention back. "No, Sora. There isn't anything to be found. The witness saw Kairi get devoured by the Heartless. She's dead."

Sora looked into Riku's eyes in disbelief. He hoped that Riku was lying, but he knew the truth.

In a way, Sora had known the truth ever since the Battle ended and Kairi had disappeared. He just never wanted to believe it.

Sora broke down and was quickly enveloped in a possessive hug by a shushing Riku.

Riku kissed the top of Sora's head and rocked his love gently. He failed to mention that he killed the witness right after he confessed, just like he had killed Kairi.

Riku's secret was now air-tight. There was no one else to tell Sora of Riku's true ultimate betrayal. He smiled serenely. Once he got Sora calmed, he could then give him the good news delivered by Sephiroth.

Sora halted his crying and breathed in a shaky breath. "Riku? I feel like there's something' else ya wanna tell me."

Riku tightened his hug around Sora and his smile widened. He and Sora were truly soul-mates.

Sora could always read him like a book. Fortunately, the Darkness helped Riku obscure Sora's searching gaze from the lying, murdering parts. "I'm sorry that I had to give you such bad news. I have some good news, though. It should make you very happy."

Sora disengaged himself, with a sniffle, from an unwilling Riku so he could look into Riku's face. He didn't like what he saw.

Riku's face looked just like it did before Destiny Islands had been overrun the first time. He didn't look sane at all.

Sora attempted to move away, but Riku grabbed his arms so he couldn't move. "Whah… What's so good about the news, Riku?"

Riku leaned forward and gave a resisting Sora a deep kiss.

Sora pulled away. "Riku, not now! What's the good news!"

Riku, disturbed by a rare, serious Sora, frowned and huffed. "Fine! Sephiroth informed me today that the Darkness has finally deemed you worthy."

Sora once again tried to pull away from Riku, but Riku had gotten so much stronger, since Sora had been imprisoned. "Riku! You're hurting! What am I worthy of?"

Riku, as if he hadn't heard Sora, tightened his hold on Sora's arms. Sora was afraid he was going to break them.

"Sora. You're going to be a mommy."

XXX

_**Six Months Later…**_

Sora was wrapped up in a terrified little ball on the bed he shared with Riku.

Tonight would be the night he and Riku were supposed to make their first baby.

Sora vehemently shook his head, sending tears flying. It shouldn't have been this way. He was going to be the daddy and Kairi was going to have his babies. Now Kairi was dead and Sora was married to a slightly crazed Riku.

Sora had always known Riku was sorta possessive about him, even Kairi would remark now and again about it. If he had only listened to her warnings… It was too late now.

Sora had nowhere to escape to. If he tried to leave Riku's protection, Sephiroth would kill him on the spot.

Six months ago, Riku had held him down, while the Darkness changed his body so he could have babies. He had cried and screamed to Riku that he didn't want this. He didn't want his babies growing up in a world of Darkness.

Riku had just smiled down on him with that strange smile on his face and leaned down to kiss him, so his screams would be silenced.

Sora bolted up when the door opened to a happy, whistling Riku. He snarled inside with indignation.

Why shouldn't Riku be happy.

Riku got everything he wanted. It was Sora who suffered and who would continue to suffer under Sephiroth's new regime.

Sora knew there would be no escape tonight and he would become pregnant. He just wasn't going to make it easy for his former best friend.

Riku had gotten careless with Sora's perceived subservience these last few months. He never dreamed Sora would run for the slightly opened door and flee down the hall away from him.

Riku ran after Sora, yelling at him to stop. His heart quickly entered his throat when Sora was caught hard by the neck and hauled up to a greatly amused Sephiroth's smirking face.

"Well, well, well, Riku. It appears I caught a live one. Should I make him a dead one?"

"Sephiroth. Please don't. Sora was just scared. We're going to make our baby tonight and it's his first time. Please don't take him away from me. He's all I have."

Sora stopped wiggling in Sephiroth's iron grip and looked at Riku with tear-filled eyes.

Sephiroth was still smirking, and it looked like he was going to tighten his hold on Sora's small neck to break it, when he was stopped by a curious puppy named Zack. "Hey, Seph! Finally found ya! Been lookin' all over for you!"

Everyone froze as Zack came up behind Sephiroth, who had stopped smirking, and now looked chagrined. "Watcha got there, Seph? Looks kinda young for ya. Does the Lion know your casin' the schoolyard now?"

Sephiroth dropped Sora like a sack of rocks and turned around to a grinning Zack. His mouth curling in slight disgust. "Zackary. Do not be obscene. You know too well that Leon is all I shall ever want or need. Sora was just making a nuisance of himself and I was returning him to his mate, Riku."

Zack's eyebrows raised sky-high towards his ridiculous hair. "Ya sayin' these two are already hitched. Man, what happened to all that abstinence crap I was taught way back when?"

Sephiroth folded his arms in front of him and quirked an eyebrow. "They deemed the class a complete failure after it failed to deter people like you."

"Aw, Seph. I luv ya too." Zack neatly dodged around a stern Sephiroth to help up a shaking, still-crying Sora.

Zack then enclosed the poor kid in a certified Zack Fair glomp. "Hey buddy. Watcha cryin' for? Heard ya were gonna make your first baby tonight. Nothin' to be scared about. Me? I've already got two cookin' in the oven."

Sora had stopped crying and was looking up at Zack in amazement. He couldn't believe Zack was still alive in all this Darkness.

To Sora's eyes, Zack was almost completely made up of Light.

The babies inside of him amplified his Light even more. It hurt Sora to even look at him.

But Sora had hungered for the Light for so long, he never wanted to leave Zack's embrace.

Sora looked over to Riku's sad face. Sora understood now.

Riku had told him after he first got captured that this all had come about because Sephiroth and Cloud wanted to retrieve Zack from the Darkness.

Sora didn't understand before why people would do so much for just one man. It now immediately all made sense to Sora.

Zack was Hope. He was warmth, forgiveness, and unselfish love. He was the living embodiment of Home. For people who had been mired in the Darkness for so long, like Sephiroth and Cloud, Zack was salvation.

Gazing over to Riku, it suddenly occurred to Sora that Riku might feel the same way about him that Cloud and Sephiroth felt about Zack.

Sora backed away when Zack let him go and sniffed, while wiping his eyes free of tears. "Um, Mr. Fair? 'm okay now. Thanks for helping me. I think I want to go back to my room. Kinda tired."

Zack bent down and ruffled Sora's hair with a big smile. "Sure thing, Kid. Runnin' and cryin' will do that to ya."

Sora walked to Riku and took hold of his hand.

Riku began to lead Sora back to their shared room, when Sora stopped and turned slightly back to Zack as if he wanted to say something.

Zack nodded to him in encouragement.

"Mr. Fair? When my baby's born, can you help me? My mom never taught me any of the stuff I'm gonna need to know."

Zack chuckled and placed his fists on his hips, puffing his chest out. "Call me Zack, Kid. Sure I'll help ya, but ya know we're both gonna be bawlin' on Leon's shoulders. The Lion'll take care of all of us; babies included."

Sora gave Zack a smile that held in it a tiny smidgen of hope. Then the exhausted former Keyblader turned back to his mate, Riku, who lead him back to their room.

XXX

Zack waited until his heightened senses couldn't hear them anymore. He then deflated into the confused puppy he had been since he had been brought back from the Darkness. "Seph? What gives? I kinda understood the way things went with the Lion. You never were good at expressing yourself, especially with people you love. But these kids? Darkness got no right messin' with them. No honor there."

Zack felt Sephiroth's firm grip on his sagging shoulders. "Just let me take care of everything, Zackary. Concentrate your energies on the babies inside you and on Strife's continued well-being. It will all turn out well. Trust me."

Zack violently shook his head as if it would finally clear it of all the ever-present cobwebs.

Sephiroth, in consternation, released Zack's shoulders.

"I trust ya, Seph. Ya know I do. I can't help feelin' like I'm bein' played here, though. I'm tryin' to find the honor in all this and it's getting harder and harder to see."

Sephiroth's feline eyes squinted in deep thought as he watched Zack, with lowered head and hands shoved into the back pockets of his pants, walk slowly down the hall, farther and farther away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Riku and Sora are 18 now. Only adult loving in my fan fiction world. **Also, I don't hate Kairi. In fact, I like her a lot. The character bashing is purely from RIKU's POV. **Originallly updated 11/23/08. Revised 2/17/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Riku loves Sora. Sora loves Riku's baby.

Pairings: Riku/Sora, Mentions of Sephiroth/Leon(Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, Little Kissing, Cursing, Darkness-induced Semi Sex Change, Breastfeeding, Kairi-bashing, Mention of Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - The Truth Always Comes To Light**

XXX

"Riku. We have to stop for a minute. It's almost time for Nami's feeding. She'll start to cry."

Riku rolled away from a blushing, naked Sora with a groan. "Sora, Leon already went over this with you. You can't let Namine have her way all the time. She'll get spoiled."

Sora snuggled up to Riku's chest. "She's only six months old, Riku. I can't have spoiled her that much. 'Sides you're the one who won't let her crawl around. You just hold her all the time."

Riku enclosed him in his familiar, possessive embrace and kissed the top of his spiky, brown hair. "Can't help it, Sora. I didn't think it was possible, but she has even more Light than you. She calms the Darkness without even trying. My Darkness doesn't seem to hurt her at all."

Sora kissed Riku's collarbone. "Course not, silly. She's a part of you too."

As if the baby knew she was being talked about, her soft, rising cries echoed from the cradle located in the adjoining room.

"I'll get her."

"Riku, I'll get up and feed her in the other room. You haven't slept." Sora released Riku's arm, when Riku stared him down, and fell back to his place on their shared bed.

Sora had hoped Riku wouldn't have caught on to his little deceit.

But, as always, Riku always saw through Sora, like a clear pane of glass.

All Sora wanted was a little alone time for himself and his baby. A small space in time when they could share their Light together.

Riku was so possessive. He wouldn't even allow Sora that.

Sora brightened when Riku returned, carrying their whimpering baby, wrapped in her favorite pink blanket.

Sora held out his arms to take her from Riku. He lowered them in resignation when Riku resisted while rocking the baby. He sighed and shimmied back, so his back was supported by the headboard.

Riku sat on the bed and held the baby's head to Sora's nipple so she could suckle her evening meal.

Sora nuzzled the top of her head and inhaled her sweet smell. He lightly rubbed one finger along her cheek and the side of her head to encourage her feeding.

Sora needed her to grow strong, so her Light could shine bright for Riku.

For it seemed, that with each passing day, as Riku's Darkness grew, Sora's Light was dimming out.

XXX

Riku grinned. His eyes glowing brightly in the dark, as he gazed on his loved ones. His baby, made with Sora, was so beautiful.

She looked just like Sora, right down to the spiky, brown hair.

Riku had been so worried while Sora was pregnant.

Unlike Leon and Zack, Sora's body had still been developing when he got pregnant.

The head physician had informed the couple that the delivery would be tremendously taxing on Sora's small body.

The baby, inside of Sora, took all of his energy.

Sora could barely eat and he slept all day.

Riku was terrified that he would die, either before or when the baby was born. The further examinations had not been promising.

Sora was seven months along when he went into premature labor. It wasn't the baby's doing.

Sora and Riku had gotten into a horrendous argument when Sora had announced that he wanted to name the baby, Kairi.

Riku flat out refused.

Sora, not knowing of Riku's murderous duplicity, begged and pleaded with Riku to grant him this one request. He hadn't fought Riku, after the hallway conversation with Zack, and had rapidly gotten pregnant. He had been good and hadn't attempted to run away with their baby. Why couldn't he call their beloved baby girl after their beloved, deceased best friend?

Riku snarled, with the Darkness swirling around him, that he had already rid the Worlds once of her fucking existence. He damned well didn't want to be reminded of the bitch every time he or Sora said his baby's name.

Sora had drastically paled and began to cry. He had known in his heart. He had. He just wanted to always think the best of Riku.

If Sora was all that Riku had, Riku was now everything to Sora.

Sora clasped his small arms around his swollen belly and backed away from a contrite Riku. He screamed that Riku was a lying murderer and he would run far, far away from Riku with their baby.

She wouldn't even know Riku's name.

Riku couldn't take it. He couldn't take his Light denying him to his face. His common sense told him that Sora really couldn't run away.

Sephiroth would catch Sora before he got to the front door. He would cut the baby out, without a thought, and give it to Riku.

Sora was considered expendable to the Darkness. His baby was not.

Riku was about to grab a fleeing Sora, when his arms caught a collapsing Sora instead. The stress had brought on his early labor.

XXX

Ten hours later, and with much blood loss, their tiny baby girl, Namine, entered the world, crying to rejoin her Mommy's warm Light.

Sora was still unconscious but thankfully alive, so Riku was the first one to hold her.

The baby instantly ceased her crying when her weeping Daddy held her in his arms.

Riku attempted to retract his ever present Darkness away from her, but she held her hands out grasping towards it.

Riku was extremely surprised when the Darkness was easily folded by her tiny hands. As her father before her, she too would be able to travel the lands of both Light and Darkness.

When Sora awoke, he instantly felt his stomach and began to wail, believing his baby had been taken from him.

Riku calmed him by placing Namine on his chest.

Sora clutched her to him and kissed her over and over. He became confused as the baby began to cry and head butt his chest.

Leon, who had been escorted from his chambers by Sephiroth, as soon as the baby had been born, guided the baby's head to Sora's breast so she could have her first feeding.

Sora cringed and fidgeted. It felt like she was eating him alive.

Leon snorted and stated that he'd better get used to it or his baby would starve.

Sora frowned and nodded, with the importance of it all. His attention now solely taken by the baby.

As the baby fed, Leon informed Sora that the baby would probably need feedings every two to three hours. If he forgot, rest assured, the baby would remind him.

Leon then directed his attention to a guilty-looking Riku.

Sephiroth had informed Leon proudly how his adopted "little brother" had eliminated his competition, without his Light's knowledge, and how he had strengthened his Darkness powers tenfold with the act.

Leon had pleasantly smiled as his mate expected him to, at the time, but he knew that the truth would eventually come to light. It always did.

Leon glared at Riku with stern condemnation. "Sora knows who you really are now. It's up to you to make it right. I will not have your duplicity disrupt my household. If you cannot fix your marriage, my husband will fix it for you permanently. Do you understand, Riku?"

Riku glanced over to a smirking Sephiroth and hastily nodded to Leon. His Darkness powers were strong.

But everyone knew that if Leon was upset in any way, which would distract him in his required caretaking of Sephiroth, Sephiroth would swiftly take care of whatever troubled his mate, with deadly force.

Everyone made sure the only person who upset Leon was Sephiroth.

Leon, who was now used to it with Sephiroth, recognized that, while Riku might be agreeing now, he'd probably go back to his old ways once he felt Sora was out of danger. He sighed and signaled to his impatient husband that he was ready to leave.

If Riku went too far, Sephiroth could always kill him later.

Sephiroth picked Leon up and nuzzled his blushing cheek as they left the room.

Riku watched the couple go, exhaling in relief at their departure. He walked slowly back to their bed, but stopped as Sora's glare warned him to keep his distance.

"I want to hate you. I want to hate you so much." Sora's attention was diverted then by their daughter who had begun to cry, signifying that Sora needed to move her. He got her settled, contently with his other breast, but wouldn't look at Riku.

Sora instead gazed at his daughter, muttering, as if, to himself. "I want to hate you. You're bad. You're evil. You lie. You lie so much. You killed Kairi. Why can't I hate you?"

The baby blinked as one of Sora's tears fell on her forehead. He quickly wiped it away. No sadness for her. Never any sadness should come her way.

Sora sniffled. "What's her name?"

"Huh?"

Sora sighed and finally looked in Riku's direction. "I was gonna name her Kairi. But since that's not possible anymore, what's our baby's name?"

Riku gingerly made his way to their bedside and slowly sat down next to a leery Sora. "I was thinking of calling her Namine. Do you remember her at all?"

Sora kissed his baby's forehead and thought for a moment. "Yeah, she helped us a lot. She didn't deserve what happened to her. She should have had a good life.

Riku nodded in agreement, hoping that this would help, in some way, to placate Sora's mood.

Sora rocked the baby for a little while and then directed his stern gaze to his lying, murderer of a husband. "I can't hate you. I'm trying so badly, but I can't. I love you even now, knowing all the bad things you did, but you don't deserve it. You don't deserve my love and you, sure as hell, don't deserve Namine's.

Sora looked back down to his baby and held her close, wishing he could place her back inside his body, where she was safe from Riku's grasping clutches. He sobbed. "You get what you want, Riku. You always do. Just don't hurt me anymore. Okay? I have to be strong for Namine."

Riku, spying that Namine was now asleep, sidled closer to Sora. "Sora, Namine's done feeding. I only got to hold her for a little bit while you were asleep. Can I hold her now? I swear I'll give her back."

Sora's head shot up with the look that Riku always got when he went too far. He could tell Sora wanted to tell him off, but Sora was never good with that.

Sora grimaced and shook his head. Riku's spirits sank.

"I'm not letting her go, Riku. Not yet. But… you can hold me, while I'm holding her." Sora had barely finished his sentence, as he felt Riku's embrace clasp him tight.

Riku kissed their slumbering baby's head and then nestled his own besides a downcast Sora's. "I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora slightly head butted him. "Yeah. Sorry you got caught."

Riku didn't respond to that, primarily because it was true, but he had to try get back on Sora's good side. "It'll be better. I promise. Just concentrate on the baby. With the baby here, Sephiroth will let you go out into the family garden with Leon, Zack, and the other babies. You kept saying you couldn't wait. Right?"

Sora slightly nodded. It had been the one thing he had to look forward to.

Leon had been adamant that the babies and their healing mothers needed the fresh air and sunlight. He also reminded a doubtful Sephiroth that all the babies, and Zack, needed a wide open area to exercise and keep themselves occupied.

Sephiroth had finally agreed, but Leon was sure it was primarily to keep Zack out of mischief.

"The physician said you should be up and ready in two days. We'll go then. Okay?"

Sora turned his head, so his nose nuzzled Riku's.

Riku couldn't resist and lightly ran his lips over Sora's pouting ones.

"Just remember, Riku. Don't hurt me anymore. 'Kay."

"I promise, Sora. You're everything to me. You and Namine. I won't lie to you ever again." Riku, hoping that Sora would believe him, even though he knew he would eventually break this promise too, punctuated his firm statement, by drawing his weary Light close and sealing his pledge with a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Riku, Sora, Tidus and Selphie are all 18 now. We're all adults, people. I woke up yesterday morning with the memory of Selphie in KH1 running after Tidus and Wakka at the end. As a female FF character, I loved Selphie from the beginning. Her Limit Break, in FF8, called The End, just rocked my socks. Leon/Sephiroth are in the story for a reason. I believe that they are a living future showcase of the way Riku/Sora's relationship will be going, if //it survives Riku's mischief. **Remember, no hate Kairi. Riku hate Kairi. Riku's POV. **Originally updated 11/25/08. Revised 2/17/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: With Sora's help, Leon saves an old friend. With Leon's help, Sora's Light survives to fight another day.

Pairings: Riku/Sora, Sephiroth/Leon(Squall), Periphery Cloud/Zack, Selphie/Tidus (Het, but vital to plot. I think they're kinda cute, too.)

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX (Yeah, I'm actually going for it. Wish me luck.), Cursing, Darkness-induced Semi Sex Change, Breastfeeding, Kairi-bashing, Mention of Character Deaths

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - Return Of The Morning Star**

XXX

Leon, the chosen Consort of Sephiroth, the ruler of all the known Worlds, was patiently attempting to calm his always irrational husband. He had woken from unconsciousness, due to his life-threatening labor with his new daughter, to find Sephiroth clutching their wailing newborn baby in his arms. Tears, which the Lion thought the Great Destroyer could never shed, were coursing down his face.

Sephiroth's best friend , Zack, was hugging his shoulders. No doubt, helping to keep Sephiroth from killing everything he could find in his pain-filled frenzy.

Sephiroth did not deal well with emotions, especially concerning Leon. Basically, if it bothered Leon, Sephiroth killed it.

When Zack noticed Leon was awake, he stood up with a grin, and kissed the top of Sephiroth's head which was met with a wet snarl. He then leaned over and kissed a grateful Leon on the cheek.

If it was anyone else, except for their baby boy Laguna or Sephiroth's father, Vincent, Sephiroth would have sliced them before their lips touched his mate. "Seph's still a little loopy. I think I helped, but it's gonna take all your magic, Lion. I gotta get goin.' The twins probably got the Chocobo tied to a chair again and runnin' free wreckin' the castle."

Leon shuddered as he remembered the extensive damage the one-and-half-year-old Strife twins had wrought the last time and motioned Zack to hurry.

Zack saluted smartly and ran out.

Leon held his arms out for his crying baby.

Sephiroth turned away, holding her closer to his body. Her cries increasing in volume.

"Husband, please. The baby needs to feed. She needs my milk to grow strong like her father."

Sephiroth sat in indecision. It was Leon's hasty removal of his nightshirt which decided his next course of action.

Sephiroth rapidly handed the baby over to a relieved Leon, and enclosed his weakened body in a tight embrace, ever mindful of his crushing strength and Leon's frailty. "You left me, Deceiver. I felt your Light leave me. You left me alone and took our daughter away to a place where I can never reach you."

"I returned to you, Sephiroth. Our daughter is feeding at my breast. She is thriving and well, as am I. Calm yourself, Husband. You shall frighten little Laguna with your Darkness."

Sephiroth inhaled his mate's scent.

Leon relaxed in his embrace, sensing a great change in the demi-god he called husband. He did not know how long it would last. He would have to take full advantage of it as soon as he could.

"The physician was forced to inform me of your passing. If not for Zackary, this room would have become an ocean of blood. Oh my Little Lion, how lucky for the Worlds that you came back to me."

Leon nodded in acknowledgement and held his suckling babe closer to his breast. Truthfully, it was the sound of his newborn baby's revived cries and the memory of his other baby's face which returned him to his body.

Leon's marriage to Sephiroth was, at best, a constant power struggle with him almost always on the losing side.

Leon hoped, with his almost death, that it would soften Sephiroth more toward his influence.

There was an old friend of his and Sora's who had been on his mind lately. He knew she would not be able to hide much longer. Her Light shone as bright as Sora's whenever she was happy. Leon had always remembered her as being happy.

With their baby girls, Leon wished to have her be with him and Sora.

With Sora's forced seclusion ended with the birth of his daughter Namine, both Leon and he filled their days, talking in the family garden about their beloved friend.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes, Little Deceiver."

"I heard you before."

Sephiroth made to move away. He recognized when Leon was after something. In the mental state he was in, it would not do for him to be caught unawares.

Leon halted his movement by sidling up and slyly nibbling on his earlobe. "I heard you promise me anything if I would come back to your arms. Anything of the Worlds and beyond, if I would return with our daughter and my Light."

Sephiroth's eyes rolled up in his head, as Leon continued to nibble and lick the side of his neck as their babe continued to suckle at his breast.

Sephiroth may rule the known Worlds, but Leon ruled Sephiroth. "You have keen ears, Little Lion. Hmph. The physician, who lives only now due to Fair's fast reflexes, warned me that you would not be ready for intercourse, of either kind, for at least three days. Tell me what you wish for and I will move the very Planets to obtain it for you. But be warned, I will expect my full payment once your body is healed."

Leon kissed Sephiroth's chin and gifted Sephiroth with a sweet, deep kiss when he turned his head towards him. "Selphie Tilmitt."

Sephiroth pulled away and looked at his smiling mate with a furrowed brow.

"She was an old friend of mine in Balamb Garden. You could say she was my Zack Fair. She was reborn on Destiny Islands. Coincidentally, she's one of Sora's closest friends."

Sephiroth grimaced at the reminder of Leon's old friends, back when he was once Squall Leonhart. He had already eliminated one of Leon's old friends, Seifer Almasy, in Twilight Town. He would remember the boy's death fondly whenever mission meetings became too boring. "I would surmise that this Selphie creature is still living."

Leon shrugged and transferred the whimpering baby to his other breast. "Sora seems to thinks so. He thinks with Riku's ability to sniff out people that they would be able to find her. Sora believes she's still hiding out in Destiny Islands. He thinks someone strong with the Darkness must be helping her. I believe it to be true, since her Light shines as bright as Zack's."

Sephiroth harrumphed. Those with the brightest Lights like Sora and Zack got to no end of mischief. This Selphie would no doubt contribute to the daily chaos of the castle. "She is of Sora and Riku's age. Therefore, she is able to bear children."

Leon stilled his petting of his daughter's head.

Sephiroth nuzzled his forehead. "She must bear many children for the Darkness or she is of no use to me. If she was once your Zack Fair, she then holds a strong place in your heart. You know full well my feelings on that, Deceiver. I will have no other in your strong heart but myself and our family. Masamune still cries for blood denied."

Leon was quick to caress and soothe his husband. He smelled victory and he would not let it get away from him. He knew the price Selphie would have to pay. It was the only reason any Warriors of the Light still lived.

Back in the Orphanage, Selphie had loved babies just as much as Leon did.

Leon would do everything in his power to make her happy as she always made him. "She is strong with the Light, Sephiroth. Her fighting strength was comparable to any man's. You will be amazed at her magical prowess. I promise you, Husband. Her children shall bring much honor to the Darkness."

Sephiroth squinted with deep thought. He then grasped Leon's face with his large hands and kissed him deeply. Leon accepted it with glee, knowing he had won. "Very well, Little Lion. You shall have your Selphie Tilmitt. I shall send Riku tomorrow to fetch her from Destiny Islands."

Leon knew he was treading on thin ice, but he had to try. "Please, Husband, send Sora too. She will not come if it is just Riku. Riku reeks of deceit and Darkness. Sora is the only one she will trust now."

Sephiroth growled, wishing to deny his mate. He glanced over to his pouting spouse.

It was Leon's one wish.

Sephiroth had sworn to grant it.

Leon and the baby had almost died a few hours ago.

Sephiroth sighed with capitulation. "The baby, Namine, will stay with Zackary and Strife, since you are still incapacitated. If the Keyblader makes one move to escape, he dies at my hand. I do not care how sorrowful my little brother would be. Although I do not know if Riku will agree, he does not seem to have any fond memories of his old Destiny Islands friends. It will be ultimately up to the Keyblader to convince him."

Leon's face brightened with pure joy and he opened his free arm out to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth laid his long body down, next to his Consort and their sleeping baby girl. Their combined Light soothing his Darkness from the inside out.

Leon ran a hand through his husband's beautiful long hair and purred with satisfaction. He wasn't worried.

Selphie wasn't the only thing Sora and he had talked about in the family garden.

These silver-haired Warriors of the Darkness were all the same. You just had to exploit their deeply hidden weaknesses.

Leon made sure to instruct a wide-eyed Sora of all of Riku's.

Leon kissed the top of Sephiroth's head in thanks and then kissed the top of his slumbering newborn daughter's. Yes, it was all up now to little Sora.

Leon was not worried at all.

XXX

"The hell I will! Selphie can just fucking rot in Destiny Islands along with the rest of those losers. She was your friend and that bitch Kairi's best friend. She could never stand me. I'll just tell Sephiroth, when we come back, that I couldn't find her."

"But Riku, it's Sephiroth's order! It was Leon's only wish when he regained consciousness. You know how Sephiroth is about Leon. If we don't bring her back, we'll get hurt. Sephiroth and Leon can **always** tell when you lie. He already said he would take Namine permanently away from us if either one of us stepped out of line. Riku, without Nami, I'll die. I'll just die."

Riku was quick to embrace a forlorn Sora, who shivered with fear in a tight little ball on their bed.

Sora had been elated when Sephiroth had informed Riku of his next mission and that Sora was to be temporarily freed to accompany him. He jumped for joy when he heard it was to fetch his friend, Selphie.

Sora was so happy that Leon was able to convince Sephiroth to let Selphie live. It would mean she would have to have babies like the rest of them, but Selphie loved babies. She would help him so much with Namine.

At the thought of his baby daughter, Sora began to cry again.

After Sephiroth had delivered his order, he had moved to the side so Zack could come forward and pick up Namine.

Sora knew, in his heart, that Zack and Cloud would take good care of her, while they were gone, and she would be happy playing with the twins. He just hated being away from her for even a minute.

Riku had puffed up with the importance of the mission. He swore that he would not let his big brother down.

Sephiroth had gifted him with a small smile of pride and ruffled the top of his head with a large hand, before turning around, and striding out of their bedroom to return to his Little Lion and their new baby girl, now named Raine.

Zack trotted behind, while waving Namine's baby hand bye-bye to her parents.

Riku had swiftly deflated with the remembrance of his many scornful dealings, throughout the years, with Selphie.

Along with Kairi, Selphie had diverted Sora's attention away from him, along with pointing out his many deficiencies to Sora's naïve, trusting eyes. The worst thing was that she could always see through Riku's lies. He could never fool her.

Selphie, alone, had sensed Riku's growing Darkness in the beginning and had attempted to warn Sora. It was because of her actions that he had acted so quickly and opened the Door to Darkness when their raft had been completed.

Riku should have killed her along with Kairi, but she was being helped now by someone of the Darkness. It was the only explanation Riku could think of for her survival.

Someone almost as enriched in it as himself. He just had no idea who it could be. As far as he knew, back on Destiny Islands, he was the only one who ever showed a knack for it. All the rest of them had been Light-lovers.

Sora's high hopes had faltered as soon as he spied the rapidly developing Darkness around his grumbling husband. He should have known.

Riku was quick to hate anyone, who took Sora's attention away from him or Namine, and his hatred of Selphie had old, deep roots. He had promised he would be less hurtful to Sora at her birth. But as soon as Sora's health had improved, he had reverted back to his old, lying ways.

Riku thought he still fooled Sora, but Leon had pointed out the signs to look for. Riku would never fool him again.

Leon had also instructed him on what to do to get his own way.

Sora had been reticent to try, but he knew that it was up to him to change Riku's mind or at least steer it to his way of thinking. He just hoped it would work.

Leon had put his full confidence in him to save their mutual friend. He would not let his big brother down either.

XXX

Riku's eyebrows lifted as he felt Sora softly caress his arms. He was always the one that initiated sex.

Sora was still as shy as their first time together.

At first Riku had found it darling, but it was becoming tiresome, this was a new development. Maybe it was because he missed the baby. "Sora?"

Sora wiggled around in Riku's arms until he was facing him. His big, blue eyes shined with his unshed tears. His pale face glowing in the faint lamplight. He raised his small hands and began to slowly caress Riku's face.

Riku's eyes began to droop with the motions. His Darkness calming as Sora subtly brightened his Light to warm Riku's Darkness-filled heart.

Sora rubbed his baby-softened body subtly against Riku's lean, battle-hardened one.

Riku's erection quickly came to attention.

Sora had to stifle his internal giggling.

Leon was right. It really wasn't hard at all, if you knew what to do, and was brave enough to do it. If Sora was nothing else, he was brave. "Riku? I miss our baby already. The bed's so cold without her. Make me warm, Riku. Only you can make me warm. Please?"

Riku gulped and vehemently nodded. His voice slightly squeaked as he answered. "Sure, Sora. I'll warm you up. I'll warm you all night if you want."

Sora pushed away from Riku, unbuttoned his nightshirt and let if fall open. He laid on his back, away from Riku, so Riku could revel in his blushing nakedness.

Riku had not allowed Sora to cut his hair since he had been captured almost two years ago. Like Leon, his thick, wavy brown hair now cascaded down his back.

Sora ran his fingers through it and smiled shyly at a gasping Riku. He then ran his hands down his chest to his groin where he separated his thighs himself with his two petite hands. He then contented himself with running his hands up-and-down the insides of his still tightly toned thighs. "Riku?"

"Guh?"

"You still got your clothes on."

Riku blinked and looked down at himself, shocked that Sora was right. He jumped up and tore them off, cursing at the many zippers that he always took such pride in.

Sora giggling away as he continued to run his hands along his thighs.

Leon's lessons were bearing fruit. The motions were helping Sora to relax, while exciting him at the same time. Sora couldn't wait to inform Leon of his success.

Sora's smile widened as Riku was, finally, naked. His erection, standing proud and ready for Sora only.

Sora sighed, gazing on his husband and former best friend.

Riku was a lying, murdering bastard, but he was beautiful, and Sora owned him heart, body, and soul. With his actions tonight, he would make sure that he would own Riku's psyche as well.

Sora halted his self-ministrations and held his arms out to a wide-eyed Riku.

Riku grinned and leaped into Sora's arms, landing between his open legs.

Sora laughed out loud, catching him with glee.

Riku clasped Sora tightly in his arms and stopped Sora's laughing with a deep kiss. His tongue quick to enter and lick Sora's sweet taste.

Sora's tongue twisted alongside his, tasting Riku in turn. His face still smiling, knowing that he would win. He ran his hands up and down Riku's body, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles.

Their groins rubbed against each other, dealing out heady friction.

Sora pulled away for a moment.

Riku growled at the interruption and leaned in again to take Sora's lips.

Sora shook his head and, again, slightly pushed Riku away.

The both of them harshly breathing in the hot, musky air that now surrounded the slightly sweaty bodies.

"Riku, I can't take it. I need you inside me now." Sora then completely drew away from Riku and got on his hands and knees, resting most of his weight on his forearms.

Riku, who had started to become upset by Sora's pushes, halted his growling when he saw Sora stick three of his own fingers in his mouth and withdraw them, soaking with his own saliva. He stopped breathing as he saw Sora reach behind himself and, wincing, begin to prepare himself for Riku's penetration.

Sora's fingers were small, so the first finger didn't help much, but he was successful in hitting his own prostate with the painful introduction of his middle finger.

With a groan and slight scream, Sora began to thrust backwards on his own fingers as the middle finger rubbed and prodded his own prostate. His small erection beginning to slap his stomach with the motion. His long dark hair slipping sinfully over his shoulder with each hitch.

Riku was brought out of his shock with the sight of Sora's lust-filled eyes as he was finally able to raise his head to look at Riku. "Put it in, Riku. Ah! Ah! Ha! Put it in!"

Riku shook his head to clear it and leaped for the lubrication they kept under the pillow. He wanted more than anything just to ram his penis inside Sora, but he knew spit wouldn't be enough, and he would never hurt Sora physically, if he could help it.

Riku quickly fisted the lubrication on his penis and took position behind a moaning Sora. He gently pulled Sora's fingers out and prodded Sora's rectum, himself, with his lubricated fingers just to make sure Sora was stretched out enough to take him.

Sora was always almost too tight when they would begin. He grunted and moved his hips against Riku's questing fingers.

Nodding in satisfaction to himself, Riku removed his fingers and thrust his erection into Sora with one rough push.

Sora swiftly sucked in his breath and held it. Thankfully, for once, there was no pain, but he still was not used to the fullness.

Riku had gotten bigger in two years. It seemed that once Sora would get used to it, Riku would have a growth spurt, and Sora would have to get used to it again.

Sora exhaled and groaned as Riku began to make little thrusts, searching for Sora's prostate. He grinned with elation when Sora screamed. "There! Riku! Oh Gods! There!"

Riku angled his erection accordingly and began to pound away.

Sora's screams echoing throughout their rooms. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck me, Riku! Fuck me!

Riku shook his head in wonderment and sped up even faster.

Sora never swore, even when Riku pissed him off, and he had every right to.

Riku prayed to the Darkness that this new Sora would stay.

Sora used all the strength in his arms to push his hips back, attempting to match Riku's thrusts. Oh! So good! So good!

Sora, feeling his lower stomach tighten, reached below with one hand and began to masturbate hard so he could come with Riku. "Riku! Riku! Oh Riku! I'm gonna come! Gonna come! Make me come! Riku! Fuck me! Fuck me! Make me come! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Riku leaned over Sora's back, placing his fisted hands on either side of Sora, and fast-humped him. "Fuck! Sora! Fuck! So tight! Always so tight! Gonna tear it off! Gonna fucking tear it off! Gah! Ahhh!"

Riku screamed as Sora came with a wail.

Sora's semen exploding from his penis, soiling the bed covering below. His anal muscles yanking Riku's semen out of his jerking penis, filling Sora's bowels.

Riku wrapped one strong arm around Sora's convulsing hips so all of his sperm would mostly stay in Sora.

They both collapsed together on their sides. Sora's body still slightly convulsing.

Riku's erection still lodged firmly inside.

Riku slowly came out of his daze when he heard Sora's soft voice. "Please, Riku. For me? I don't want to lose Nami. I'll control Selphie. I promise. We're married now. We're a family. You, me, and Namine. There's nothing Selphie could ever do to break us up. I swear. Please, Riku?"

Riku lulled by his Light's love, leaned in, and kissed Sora's shoulder. "Okay, Sora. I don't want us to fight anymore. We'll go tomorrow and bring Selphie home."

Riku then snuggled Sora closer for a quick rest, before they resumed having sex. With Sora facing away from him, he failed to see Sora's triumphant grin hidden by the Darkness.

XXX

Riku and Sora landed the Gummi Ship and walked around their old island which they all used to play. It was here where everything always began.

"I don't know, Riku. Are you sure she's here?"

"Absolutely. She's here and so is someone else. Whoever it is, he stinks of the Darkness."

"Who the fuck are you calling smelly? You stink just as bad, Riku!"

Sora's eyes widened and he almost squealed in glee.

Tidus! It was Tidus!

Sora thought he had died with the other Warriors of Light. He ran towards a glowering Tidus, who's sword arm was raised in battle ready stance, but was stopped when Riku grabbed his arm, almost yanking it out of the socket. "Ow! Riku! You're hurting again! It's just Tidus! He wouldn't hurt me. He's my friend."

Riku sighed once again at Sora's gullibility. "Sora. He's the one with the strong powers of Darkness. He's almost as strong as me. You don't have the Keyblade anymore to protect you. Remember? If nothing else, think of Namine. Just stay behind me and let me take care of things. Geez!"

Sora sulked, rubbing his aching shoulder. But he silently agreed with Riku's assessment of his defenselessness, and took position behind Riku. "Riku. They won't talk to you. They don't trust you remember? It's why I'm here."

Riku, eyes still riveted to a tense Tidus, nodded with a chagrined expression and moved two steps to his right, so Sora and Tidus could talk.

Tidus's sword lowered slightly as he finally realized that the long-haired beauty standing behind Riku was actually his old sparring partner, Sora. "Sora? What the heck happened to you? You look like a girl… and you're alive. Selphie and me were told you got killed by Sephiroth in the Final Battle."

Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Riku saved me. He covered my body with his own so Sephiroth couldn't make the killing blow. Umm. As for the way I look. Uh. Didya hear what happened to the surviving, chosen Warriors of Light?

Tidus frowned, then jerked back with shock and a little disgust. "You sayin' you're a Mom now?"

"Yep. Heh. Me and Riku got a little girl. Her name's Namine. She looks just like me but smaller. Ya know?"

Tidus glanced over to Riku and they both shook their heads in unison. Darkness may reign supreme, kingdoms may fall, but Sora would always be Sora.

"Sora? You have a baby girl now?"

Riku whirled around to face a crying Selphie, who was almost in touching distance to a jubilant Sora. Her nunchakus now laying lax in her grasp.

Riku swore to himself. Oldest trick in the book. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were famous for it. Two in front and Selphie would ambush from behind. He couldn't believe he fell for it… again.

Sora took a big step forward and hugged his friend tightly in his arms. Both of them healing the other with their shared Light. "Yeah, Selph. I'm a Mommy now. Her name's Namine. She'll love you. I know she will, once you meet her. She's such a good baby. She only cries when she's hungry or her diaper's dirty."

Selphie giggled through her tears and tightened her hug around Sora.

Selphie had been heart-broken when she felt Kairi's death and heard of Sora's soon after . She was sure that she would die as well. Her Light shone so brightly. She couldn't hide it. No matter how hard she tried.

Selphie was shocked when Tidus showed up one day and beat back the ongoing waves of Heartless, which attacked her, with his own Darkness-fueled powers. She, at first, shied away from his gentle touch. He was her sworn enemy. He had gone to the side of the Darkness, just like Riku.

Tidus slowly wore her down with his repeated declarations that he only did it to save her. He swore that from now on everything he did would be for her.

Selphie would hold Tidus's slumbering body, exhausted with the day-by-day constant protecting of her, close every night and whisper her growing love into his ear. Her Light soothing the chaotic Darkness now housed inside him.

Riku turned slightly as he felt Tidus come up and stand beside him. They nodded to each other in greeting and resumed their shared perusal of their Lights.

"What's the deal, Riku?"

"Huh?"

"Sephiroth wouldn't let the supposedly-dead Keyblader out for a vacation. He's here to finally get Selphie. Isn't he?"

Riku gazed at Sora and Selphie as they began to bounce with the talk of babies and the joy they bring. "Yeah."

"So what's the deal? Come on, Riku. 'Fess up. Unlike you and Selphie, we were always buddies. Wherever she's going, I'm going too. So, what's the deal?"

Riku faced Tidus with his arms crossed over his chest. He assessed Tidus's power range. Interesting. It was tragically raw. But with Cloud's tutelage, Tidus would come along nicely.

Tidus always was a quick learner with the sword. He would make a fine soldier for the Darkness. Big brother will be so pleased, with Riku's new recruitment, when they returned. "You love Selphie?"

Tidus, who had adopted Riku's stance, quirked an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Yeah, numb nut. Like life-and-death serious. Do you love Selphie?

Tidus looked over to Selphie, who glanced back at him, and waved. Her face glowing in the sunlight. "Heck yeah, Riku. Much as you love, Sora."

Riku huffed and decided to place all his cards on the table. He missed Namine and wanted to get back home. Gods knows what those demonic Strife twins were teaching her impressionable young mind. "The deal is that you marry Selphie and you get her pregnant as quick as you can. Sephiroth will only accept her continued survival if she breeds for the Darkness, just as Sora has. The more babies she has the safer she'll be. You will be enfolded into the military under Sephiroth's rule and be further trained by Cloud Strife to harness your raw powers of Darkness."

"That true, Riku?"

Riku slightly jumped and raised his hands in resignation. Damn! What was it today with the sneaking up on him! As soon as he got back to the castle, he would train even harder with Sephiroth. "Yes, Selphie! It's true. Tell her the rest, Sora, so we can get of here. This place is making me itch."

Sora sighed, shaking his head at his husband, and clasped Selphie's upper arms to ensure he had her full attention. "Selphie? Do you remember a very old friend named Squall Leonhart?"

Selphie, wincing, dropped her nunchakus, and raised her fingers to her temples, rubbing as if she was getting a bad headache. "No.. I don't…. don't…"

Selphie's hands stilled and then dropped. Her eyes cleared. She began to bounce in Sora's arms. "Squallie! Squallie's alive?"

Sora giggled and bounced with her. Gods, he had missed Selphie. "Yeah, Selphie. He's married to Sephiroth now. He almost had to die to convince Sephiroth to go along with it, but he finally got him to agree for you to come and stay with us."

Selphie stopped bouncing and looked like she was going to cry again.

Tidus quickly enveloped her shoulders in a comforting hug.

Selphie wrapped her small hands around his strong arm. Tidus. Her beloved Tidus. He'll protect her. He promised. He'll always protect her from the Darkness. "Poor, poor Squallie. No wonder Sephiroth killed Seifer and the rest in Twilight Town. I guess I'm getting off lucky. Aren't I, Sora."

"You knew about that, Selphie?"

Selphie nodded and laid her fingers on her heart. "It was like when Kairi died. I felt it, even though I could barely remember them. I felt them all die, one by one, with Seifer being the last to go. It's sort of a curse I have. But I sometimes wonder if it's a blessing, it's how I knew you were still alive, even though Tidus didn't believe me."

"I believe ya now, Selph."

Selphie rested her head against Tidus's strong shoulder. "Is it true, Tidus? You really love me?"

Tidus kissed the top of her still springy hair. "I loved you since forever, Selph. I'll marry you as soon as we get where we're going. Riku said we'd have a nice set-up. I'll be trained right and you'll be surrounded by babies, just like you always wanted."

Selphie wearily nodded her head and directed her gaze back to Sora. "I'm tired, Sora. I'm so tired of hiding and fighting. I miss Squallie. I can't wait to see him again and meet all the babies. Let's go."

Sora embraced them both and pointed them in the direction of the waiting Gummi Ship.

Riku led the way as they quickly boarded. It rose up, disturbing the quiet sands of Destiny Islands, and flew the old friends back to their new home in Radiant Garden.

XXX

Everyone was gathered in the Courtyard, awaiting the Gummi Ship's arrival.

Leon was barely able to hold in his happiness. He clasped his sleeping baby to his heart.

Sephiroth glowered, but kept his Darkness in check, for he was holding his son, Laguna, and he had sworn to Leon that Laguna would only be touched by his Light until he was old enough to choose the Darkness on his own.

Zack was holding a quiet Namine, whispering to her about her parents return, with some new friends for her to play with.

Cloud was left looking confused, holding his two twins as they slept, dreaming up new tricks to play on the castle at large.

When the Gummi Ship landed, and the hatch opened, Selphie flew out the door. She squealed at the sight of her Squallie. She bolted straight to a crying Leon, who leaned down to embrace her bouncing figure.

Sephiroth bit his lip and jiggled Laguna while counting backwards. He had promised Leon he would behave.

Selphie would be permitted to touch his mate this one time and that would be it. Next time she would die.

Sora was next to run off the ship to grab Namine, who laughed in joy at the sight of her mother.

Riku and Tidus exited last.

Riku joined Sora and kissed the top of his baby girl's head, inhaling her missed, sweet scent.

Tidus walked to Selphie, who quickly introduced him to a curious Leon and a quickly assessing Sephiroth. Riku had informed Sephiroth of Tidus before they landed. He agreed with his little brother's findings. He would have Strife start his training as soon as the couple were settled.

The couple bowed in front of Sephiroth, like they practiced in the Gummi Ship, and thanked Sephiroth for allowing them to live in the castle.

Sephiroth, still somewhat irked at the Selphie creature for touching his Lion, sternly nodded in their direction and then held out his arm for his mate, who rocked his other baby.

Leon took advantage of the lull to bend down, kiss the top of Selphie's bent head, and whisper in her ear. "Get pregnant quick, Selph. Then Sephiroth will let you into the family garden with me and Sora. Okay?"

Selphie didn't dare look up, but she lightly giggled with the laugh her Squallie had missed so much, and her Light shone brighter to slightly touch his.

Leon grinned and returned to his husband's embrace.

"You have your Selphie Tilmitt, Little Lion. Tomorrow I expect my reward."

Leon rubbed his smiling cheek on Sephiroth's strong chest as they walked away from the still bowed couple. "You shall have it, Husband. My Light will warm you fully and completely."

Sephiroth's mood drastically lightened as they walked back to Leon's chambers. He wondered if there were any more "Selphies" for him to fetch. It made his Little Lion so agreeable.

XXX

"Big brother's gone. You guys can unbend now."

"Yeah. But you guys did that great. Way better than in the Gummi Ship."

Tidus and Selphie straightened up to find the Courtyard deserted, with just them, Riku, Sora, and Namine.

Selphie ran over to Sora, who handed his baby over for her to hold.

Riku allowed it, because he wanted to talk to Tidus. He also had to admit. Selphie was irritating, but she did have a knack with babies. With her here to babysit, he was looking forward to more alone time with his "new" Sora.

While the two Lights cooed over the baby, Riku motioned Tidus over. "Cloud was here, but his twins woke up so he and Zack had to wrestle them back to their play area. Sephiroth said your training will begin tomorrow. You still serious about marrying Selphie?"

"You bet! Where's the marrying guy around this place?"

Riku slung his arm around Tidus's shoulder and pointed the direction. They began to walk toward the waiting Chapel, with Sora and Selphie, holding Namine, following behind, chatting of the future.

Riku was beginning to think things were starting to look up for him. Namine was growing healthy and strong. And with his retrieval of Selphie, he was finally getting back on Sora's good side. It was true his hatred would always burn strong for Selphie, but Tidus was one of his old true friends, besides Sora.

Riku couldn't wait to spar with Tidus. He knew it would be great. Once again, in Riku's mind, the Darkness had come through for him again.

Sora, idly listening to Selphie's chatter, stared at his husband's back as he cockily walked in front of him.

Yes, as soon as Sora saw Leon again in the family garden, he would report to the Lion how well his lessons had served Sora.

Sora couldn't wait to learn more. He smiled with great delight. His Light shining ever brighter.

Riku's Darkness may have won the Final Battle, but Sora's Light would win the war.


End file.
